Just tell her!
by Agents of Gaslight Anthem
Summary: We all know Fitz loves Simmons so this is just a random story about them. Please read and review. Rated M for future chapters. I'll try to update every week. Thanks :)
1. I Thought We Were Best Friends?

Fitz POV

I was sat in the planes lounge with Skye and Ward when she walked in, she was wearing that flowery dress she knew Ward liked! I know he's more athletic than me which is probably why she liked him and not me but she'd known me longer.

"You okay Fitz" Skye asked with that concerned look she gave me loads!

"Erm yeah. Yeah I'm fine" I replied. But I hesitated when I said it. She'll definitely know there's something up now! I could feel her eyes on me probably giving me that concerned look again.

I took my phone out of my pocket and played a game to make it seem like I was busy and not avoiding talking to them. I like Skye and obviously I like Jemma it's just Ward and the way he looks and flirts with Jemma, I hate it, why can't he be with a girl who I don't like? He has to be like that with her! My thoughts of her were rudely interrupted by him talking!

"I'm gonna go make some lunch, anyone want anything?" Ward said looking at Jemma with the look he always gave her.

"Yeah I'll come and help you" Jemma said, why did she have to say that? Why does she have to leave the room? She brightens it up to much!

They both checked if anyone else wanted anything, Skye said no even though she'd complained for the past half hour that she was hungry. So they left to the kitchen and I carried on playing Tetris.

Skye then came and sat next to me, why next to me? She was perfectly fine where she were.

"Tell her" She asked with an excited tone in her voice

"Tell who what?" I asked concerned

"Tell Simmons you like her" She said with a sarcastic tone like I'd asked the most stupid question ever.

"I think she knows I'm friends with her seen as we're best friends!" I replied with her same tone.

"You know what I mean! Tell her you're madly in love with her! Before Ward steals her! He doesn't deserve her and you know it!" She said with a firm tone. I felt like I'd just been told off!

"No….it a bad idea….she doesn't like me in that way…..I don't want to ruin our friendship…" I said, I didn't want to say it, of course I want to tell her but I can't

"And what if she does like you? Then you're losing out! Go do it or I will!" She said telling me off again!

I walked off heading for the kitchen planning what I'd say

Simmons POV

He was doing it again, giving me that look, it's not that I don't like it, it's just I don't like him doing it. He kept touching my back and waist when he walked past me. I don't want to tell him to stop in case it annoys him, he doesn't like being told not to do things. He walked behind me again but this time he stopped behind me. His hands moved down my back onto my hips and he turned me round.

"You look real pretty in that dress" He whispered in my ear.

I felt scared, I pushed him away and rushed out the kitchen.

I got out in the hall and bumped into Fitz

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" He said in his sweet voice. I was just about to reply when Ward followed me out of the kitchen

"She's fine it must have gotten too hot in there with the cooking" He said firmly, he obviously wanted him out of there but I wanted him to stay. He made me feel safe.

"I've actually got something to show Jemma down in the lab. Those results came back and I thought you'd want to see them" Fitz said although I could tell he was lying I just hope Ward didn't notice

"Oh they came through! Finally I've been waiting ages for them!" I said as I started walking off with Fitz.

"What about your lunch" Ward asked with a smirk on his face

"That can wait" I said as I hurried down the hall

We got to the lab and I could see Fitz was concerned about me but I didn't question it. I started doing some work when he began to question me. "What was that all about?" He asked in a firm but caring voice. "Oh it was nothing" I said back to try and avoid telling him what Ward did. "That wasn't nothing! You looked terrified of Ward! What did he do?" I could see him getting angry not with me but with Ward. "It was nothing! Look he tried to seduce me and I panicked and left! Why do you care so much? You didn't say a word to me earlier!" I was also getting angry now at why he wanted to know? He's spent weeks ignoring me whenever Ward is around!

"Why do I care? Why do I care? Seriously Jemma! How can you ask me that! I care because we've known each other for years! You're the closest thing to me on this team! In my whole life in fact!" He was really angry now, I'd never seen him like this. "Alright I'm sorry I know you're my best friend….." He cut me off by laughing and shaking his head "What? I thought we were friends?" I said confused. "Maybe I don't want to be friends' maybe I …." I ran out the lab "No Jemma! Let me finish!"


	2. Why did i say that?

Fitz POV

Why did I say that? Why didn't she stay? I need to sort this! Before Ward gets to her! I fixed my tie and headed for her room. I could hear her crying from outside.

"Jemma, I didn't mean that. You didn't let me finish, please can we talk?" I said quietly so nobody else heard. She appeared at the door, eyes red from all of the crying, she dragged me inside so no-one saw her upset.

"I'm sorry I was going to say after that I want to be more than friends but you walked out before I could say it" I said hoping she'd just look at me but she didn't.

"Look I know you don't like change and I don't either so we can stay as friends, just ignore today, I know you just want us to be friends…I'm cool with that." I said but she still didn't reply, I started to turn round to head for the door when she grabbed my arm. We ended up standing really close to each other, before I knew it she was kissing me. I pulled away

"You mean you…" I said confused. "Of course I do!" she said obviously and kissed me again. I didn't want this to stop, her lips were so soft, my hands moved down her back on to her hips where she flinched and moved away.

"You alright? Sorry I…" I said hoping she didn't change her mind

"No its okay it's not you. That's where Ward touched me earlier and I jumped. Sorry" She said nervously probably hoping the same thing as me. I leant in to kiss her to tell her it was all okay.

"Right I'm going to go make some food because I'm starving!" I said trying to break the silence after our kiss. I kissed her forehead and began to walk out.

"Are we telling people about us?" She said quietly not looking at me

"I'd happily show us off to people but it's up to you" I said with a big smile on my face because I was proud for kissing her. She smiled back at me and I left.

Simmons POV

I walked down the hall and looked in the kitchen but Fitz wasn't there. I heard laughing coming from the lounge so I went down there, I walked in and Skye was reading a magazine whilst talking to Fitz who was eating and Ward who was doing nothing as per usual. Ward and Fitz were both on the different two seated sofas.

"Come sit down" Ward said with the eyes he always gave me. I went and sat next to Fitz, he'd finished eating now so moved closer to him and he gave me a look of 'are you sure?' so I smiled back at him, I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I was so comfortable, I could sit like this forever in his arms.

Next thing I knew Fitz was waking me up for Dinner I'd obviously fallen asleep

"I'll make you some food what do you want?" He said softly being nice to me seen as he'd just woke me up.

"Surprise me" I said seen as my brain couldn't think of what it wanted. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead and went to the kitchen with Ward.

"So...you and Fitz finally got together?" Skye said excitedly with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah I guess we are" I replied just as excited. She smiled at me.

Fitz POV

Ward didn't say a word to me in the kitchen. Maybe I pissed him off seen as I got the girl for once. Especially seen as it was a girl he liked. But not as much as I liked her. I roamed around the fridge looking at what to make. It had to be something good. Not something I'd usually make. I had to impress her!

"So you and Jemma? You finally made a move" he spoke in that voice he uses when talking to criminals. I don't know why but he did.

"Yeah I thought it was about time" I tried to speak cheerfully to lighten the mood but judging by the look on his face it didn't work. He walked over to me and grabbed my tie to pin me up against the fridge.

"Well you might wanna finish it before it really starts. You know I like her so I'll have her. I don't want her stupid Scotti..." He was interrupted by Skye and Jemma walking in

"What the hell Ward! Get off him!" Skye demanded. Ward dropped me and stormed out. Jemma came and hugged me tighter than any other time.

"I'm fine. I just think he's a bit jealous" I said with a smirk on my face. I don't know how it got there but it did. Skye walked out probably looking for Ward. Simmons put her hands round my neck and pulled me in to kiss her. This one was better than before. This was a 'I'm glad you're okay' kiss. She pulled away and looked at my now sad face.

"Come on you said you'd make dinner. You could just do some sandwiches if you want. I'm not too hungry" she said looking around the kitchen for food. I was so glad she said that. Thank fuck I don't have to make a good meal!

We are our dinner and everyone went to there rooms. I was sat listening to Gaslight Anthem when my phone buzzed

**Hey. I'm bored-JS xx **

She probably thought I'd been waiting for that text all night with how fast I replied

**Me too. I'm watching old episodes of Elementary to pass time-LF xx**

**Ooo I love that program! Not seen season 2 yet!-JS xx**

**I'm just about to start. How about you join me?-LF xx**

Within what felt like seconds I heard a knock at my door

"Leo. It's Jemma" she quietly said through my door. When does she ever call me Leo? Anyway that aside I let her in and we sat watching elementary season two. She kept going on about how she thought Jonny Lee Miller was good looking and she laughed at me for sulking. We'd watched two episodes and I was falling asleep.

"I best go back to my room" Jemma said quietly trying not to wake me up too much.

"Or you could stay?" I said with one eyebrow up (James Bond look)

"Aha a bit soon don't you think?" She said with worry in her voice

"Oh not to do that!... I meant...to sleep!" I replied obviously panicking

"Oh right yeah...that sounds nice" she said calming me down. She got into my bed and she kissed me then turned around. I moved my hands round so I were cuddling her stomach, I kissed her hair and we fell asleep.


	3. The Day Off

Warning! This is the rated M chapter!

Simmons POV

I woke up entwined in Fitz' arms it was like I'd woke up in a dream then I realised it was real life. I was just about to go back to sleep when both our phones buzzed. I reached over trying not to wake Fitz up.

**Brief meeting in 10 minutes - C**

I didn't want to get out of bed. But we had to join real life. I turned over and that woke Fitz up. I kissed him on his forehead. "We need to get up. We've got a briefing in 10" I said quietly trying not to wake him up to quickly. He nodded and kissed me back. He had a big smile on his face. God knows what for. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I could hear people walking up and down the corridor outside his room. I had to get to my room to get my clothes on. Fitz was still sleeping peacefully, I didn't want to wake him up but I had to.

I gently shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled. I don't know what he was so happy about

"We've got a briefing in 10 minutes, well probably about 8 now so you need to get up" I said quietly trying not to wake him up too much. He nodded and carried on smiling at me

"I'm going to go and get dressed" I kissed his head and went to my room, I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked out and saw Fitz had waited for me, he was wearing jeans and his Gaslight Anthem t-shirt he always wore. We walked up to the briefing room we stayed silent. Just before we went in he noticed Ward and entwined his fingers in mine. I liked this side of Fitz, it was like he was jealous but he already had me, I don't know what it was but I liked it.

In the briefing Agent Coulson said we had a few days to relax seen as we've just finished a months long mission. Everyone was happy we'd get a few days to ourselves. I was happy because I'd get a few days with Fitz. Plus we like playing loads of board games on our off days. They all get annoyed by mine and Fitz' "Britishness" as they called it.

After the briefing we all went into the lounge. Coulson and May on one of the two seater sofa's, Skye and Ward on both the one seaters which left the other two seater for me and Fitz.

"Right! What game first?" Coulson said with a big grin on his face.

"I think scrabble" Skye said just as excited. We played the game and Ward tried his hardest to beat Fitz even though that wasn't going to happen, Ward never wins at scrabble, but still he tried and Fitz didn't let him.

We played more games and ate our lunch and dinner in between them and people started going to their rooms. First May left, then Skye so it was left with me, Fitz, Ward and Coulson.

Fitz POV

Ward wouldn't stop giving me that look which he gives the bad guys.

"Everything alright between you two?" Coulson asked noticing the look Ward was giving me.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm going to my room." Ward said still giving me the look. He stood up and walked out. Coulson then looked at me, giving me the look he gives when he wants more information on something.

"Ward is just jealous because Fitz and I are an item now" Simmons said putting her hand on my knee. When she did that it was that was the only thing I could feel on my body. I tried not to show my excitement over her touch and smiled at Coulson. He looked back concerned

"Okay but you let me know if it gets more than a little jealousy. Right?" He said looking at me. I nodded back and he walked out. I looked at Simmons and she was giving me the same concerned look as Coulson.

"Look. I'll be fine" I said reassuring her. I put my hand on her leg, I felt her flinch at my touch. Before I could move my hand away she was kissing me, I leaned in and she pushed me back so I was led down on the sofa and she met my gaze and our lips met again. My hands were moving over her back and onto her hips. I just wanted to rip her clothes off but this wasn't the right place to do so. I didn't want to push her into doing something if she doesn't want to. I put my hands in her hair pulling gently to try and keep my hands from taking off her clothes. Each time I pulled her hair she groaned slightly.

"We need..to go…to your…room" She said in between kisses. She pulled away and got off me, I stood up, and she grabbed my hand and walked to my room.

Before I even had chance to close the door she was kissing me again, she pushed me up against the door kissing me whilst pulling my T-shirt up, She pulled away so she could pull it over my head and threw it on the floor whilst moving back to kiss me more. The door was cold on my back, which helped keep me calm in this. I didn't want her thinking I'd been waiting as long as I had for this. Her hands played with my belt buckle, she was teasing me now, which I loved and hated at the same time. I leaned in pushing her back, it was obvious what she wanted which meant I didn't have to try and control myself anymore, I took her t-shirt off and looked at her, she was perfect. I swallowed the lump in my throat; she kissed me in reassurance that this is what she wanted. I nodded and pushed her back so she fell onto the bed, I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, I went to lie on top of her but she stopped me and unhooked my belt she pulled my jeans down and pulled me in to kiss her I leaned back so we were both led on the bed I kicked off my jeans from around my ankles. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. I felt her get hot when she could feel my cock hard against her, she flipped over so I was under her she began to kiss my jaw then my neck she moved down my chest and stomach to meet the waistband of my boxers, she looked up at me smiling. She pulled off my boxers and threw them on the floor, she moved back up and kissed me more on my lips I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth our tongues danced together. I moved my hands down to where her knickers were and slowly took them off hoping she wouldn't pull away from me. She moved her hands down to my crotch and grabbed my shaft in her hand, she slowly started stroking it, and it felt amazing! Much better than doing it yourself! She stopped and pulled away from me.

"Please say you have condoms" she said desperate and out of breath

"Of course" I said with a big smile on my face. I reached over to my bedside table and opened the drawer to find a pack of never opened condoms. I was happy I was finally getting to use them! She held her hand out so I passed it to her she ripped open the packet and slid it onto my hard cock. She pushed me down and sat on me just above my crotch she leaned down and kissed me more before pulling away. She moved so she was now straddling me. Finally I was in! She started off slowly to get used to is then picked up the pace she groaned louder and louder the faster we went. I don't know what sounds I was making because I was too busy concentrating on what she was doing I could feel myself coming to my climax and I could hear that she was too she was moving hard and fast then it hit me. I let go and she hit her climax she slowed down and we were both out of breath she leaned down and started kissing my neck, she moved up to my lips. She moved off me and lead with her head on my chest we both lead there out of breath, I could have stayed there forever.


End file.
